The Scarlet Flower
by mysticblue05
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Akatsuki x Sakura major ItachixSakura DeidaraxSakura TobixSakura; minor PeinxSakura KisamexSakura SasorixSakura HidanxSakura KakuzuxSakura ZetsuxSakura; slight NarutoxSakura GaaraxSakura. Summary inside.
1. The Beginning

**Summary:**

Sakura has been captured by the Akatsuki. Next thing she knew was that she was in the middle of every Akatsuki boys. But what happens  
when she was asked to join and Sasuke and Naruto's life are at stake?

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Yuuri- **Hello, readers!!! Let me introduce to you my BOYFRIEND...er... Introduction buddy! yeah... that's it!  
**Tobi- **Hi Reader-san!!! First of all, Author-san wants to thank you for reading!!! :D  
**Yuuri- **Yeah, yeah... get to the point so i can glomp you.. err... thank you for being here, Tobi-kun...  
**Tobi- **Oh yeah! Naruto does not belong to Yuuri-san, it belongs to Kishi-senpai  
**Yuuri- **If it was mine, I'll make Tobi as Sakura's boyfriend :D or mine!  
**Tobi- **Alright! Done!  
**Yuuri- **Yay!!! GLOMP!!!  
**Tobi- **Tobi and Yuuri-san wants a cookie... :(

**Sakura's POV**

_Run! Run!_ That was the only thing going through my mind now. I can't even bother to think about what happened to Naruto, Kakashi-sensei,  
and that annoying Sai. They had been attacked by those damn Akatsukis.

* "Split up!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto ran west, followed by a 'plant man'. Sai went north, followed by a masked man. Kakashi was left with  
four (yes, FOUR!) Akatsuki members around him, Itachi, Kisame, a white-haired man and a guy with stitches, while I have TWO FUCKING  
AKATSUKIS ON MY TRAIL!!!*

_I hate those Akatsuki people._ **You and me both!** _I am you, now go annoy other people… err… inners… err … whatever!!! I need to focus!_  
**Whatever! You'll be begging for my help someday!** _Lucky me…_

* * *

The pink haired nin stopped in a cave by the waterfall and panted heavily. She was so tired that she fell asleep. Poke! Sakura stirred  
knowing someone was poking her waist. Poke! Poke! Poke! Now, the panting was getting harder. "Stop that!!!" Sakura shouted, opening  
her eyes. The young girl gasped at what she saw- black coat with red clouds. '_Akatsuki!!!'_ She glared at the blonde…um… boy that was  
poking her. "Oi, you woke up at last, un!!!" he smirked. She was about to scream when the blonde covered her mouth and got nearer to  
her sweating face. "Shhh… you don't want me to do this would you, un?" She got confused but soon knew what he was talking about. A  
tongue entered her mouth and explored it 'professionally'. '_Iwa no Deidara… He killed his family and took their mouths to 'make art'__…FUCK!_  
She remembered the super secret file about the Akatsukis that she read in Tsunade's folders. '**You're not gonna let this bastard ruin us,  
will ya?!'** '_Hell no!!!'_ She punched the man slightly- not to make it hurt, but to at least make him lose his grip. When he did, she took his  
coat and pulled him closer to her. She licked his neck, sucked at his collarbone and nibbled at his lower lip. The blonde was shivering with  
pleasure, she noticed. '**Alright…why? I mean he is hot and all that…'** '_Desperate times call for desperate measure, inner!!!'_**'Oh'** She already  
gave him enough pleasure and was about to punch him when she realized she can't move. Just then, a red haired boy came out showing  
that he has chakra strings attached everywhere on the kunoichi. '_Shit!'_ "Deidara, stop flirting around and tell everyone we have the girl.  
I'll carry her back to the base." the boy ordered. "H-Hai, Sasori no danna, un." The Iwa nin made a huge clay bird and flew away. "Wait,  
you mean you came for me and not for Naruto?" "Is there a problem?" "Well, you always come after the Kyuubi" "Well, yeah but Leader-sama  
told us to capture you." The red haired Akatsuki member put her on his '**MUSCULAR'** shoulder and started running. '_I wonder what they'll do  
to me. And why the hell did I have a conversation with an Akatsuki?!'_ "Oh, and great job with the seduction with Deidara. I gotta admit you're  
good." the red-hair complimented '_Alright, an Akatsuki giving compliments?! What's next? Me having a relationship with one?! Someone wake me up!!!'_

* * *

R&R Please!!! :D

**Yuuri- **We are outta here and gonna buy some Timbits and Pockys!!!  
**Tobi- **Chocolate or Strawberry?  
**Yuuri-** Umm... both?  
**Tobi- **Yay! I love you Yuuri-san!!!  
**Yuuri- **awww.... isn't he the cutest thing?!  
**Tobi- **Aaaand we're out!  
_Click!_

* * *

* * *


	2. The Offer

**Chapter 2: The Offer**

Thanks to **my girl sakura jashin **for being my first reader that commented on this story ^.^ i love ju!!!

**Yuuri- **yet again, the never ending disclaimer...  
**Tobi- **Naruto does not belong to Yuuri-san  
**Yuuri- **...unfortunately...  
**Tobi- **what now?  
**Yuuri-** ...death...pain...emo-ness...darkness...  
**Tobi-** Yuuri-san? you're scaring Tobi...  
**Yuuri- **run away or kiss me...  
**Tobi- **what was the 2nd one?  
**Yuuri- **umm... run?  
**Tobi- **Tobi is running!!!  
**Yuuri-**sooo...hungry...now read away while I go find munchkins...  
**the_not_emo_Yuuri- **Tobi?! where are youuu?!!!

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**  
Oh. My. God. I am screaming in my head, panicking. PANICKING!!! Do you know how many times I've panicked in my whole life (since the loss of Sasuke-kun)? NEVER!!! Never, ever, EVER! Well, who wouldn't?! If you got the whole Akatsuki staring at you and there's this so-called Leader-sama-dude in front of me, observing me like I'm a gothic girl. Well, let me tell him that he looks fucking creepy with all those FUCKING piercings!!! **He would look hot under all of those smexy piercings.** _Don't start now, inner._ **Well, I'm just stating OUR opinion.** _Excuse me?! Our?!_ **Face it, he's hot.**

* * *

"You may be wondering why we kidnapped you in the first place" the Leader said. "Well, duh!" Sakura, proudly, had snapped that back coolly. "I have been observing you for some time now-" "You mean you were spying on me?! How fucking dare you!" she shouted. "Hey, Hidan, I think you'll dig the chick, un. She's perfect for you!" The blonde snickered. The silver haired man just rubbed the joke off and checked Sakura like she's some sort of supermodel. "Anyway, I've decided you're an Akatsuki material" Leader started again. "What makes you think I'll join you bastards?!" "You better, or we'll kill you!" "Go ahead; I'd like to see you try." "We'll kill your precious parents!" "Already dead" "…The Kyuubi?" "With the nine-tailed beast in him, you don't stand a chance!"

Now, the Leader was running out of patience. She wants Sakura in the Akatsuki, and he wants her NOW! "I'll kill my foolish brother" Itachi suddenly spoke, surprising everyone. 'Sa-Sasuke-kun?' Sakura's eyes widened. "A-Alright. I'll join…" the girl looked away, tears running down her beautiful emerald eyes. "Good" Leader-sama smirked and disappeared. Suddenly, a sound came out of nowhere and said "The name's Pein." Sakura sighed. She knows well that she could only escape if Naruto and the others will get her out of this.

"So, mind introducing yourselves?" Sakura asked.  
"Deidara, un" '_blonde bimbo'_  
"Sasori" '_Pinocchio'_  
"Hn" '_pathetic emo, brother of Sasuke-kun'  
_ "Kisame" '_sushi'  
_ "Hidan" '_religious granpa'  
_ "Kakuzu" '_patched puppet'  
_ "TOBI! Tobi is a good boy!!!" '_crazy, overly hyper kid… I mean who's hyper at 3:00 am?!'  
_ "Zetsu" "**Zetsu"** '_creepy weed'_

"Okay… creepy… alright, where's my room?" Sakura asked. "In Orochimaru's room, third door to the right." Kisame offered. "You mean that gay snake guy who took Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked making a really disgusted face. "Yep!" the fish guy smirked. "Ewwww!!! No freaking way!" "You can always sleep in my room, yeah!" Deidara interrupted, smirking in a really perverted way. The next thing Deidara knew was that he crashed on a wall, making it shatter. Hidan just kept on laughing and grabbed a bag of popcorn. "This is gonna be good!" Deidara got really annoyed and threw an exploding bird right into his face. "Fuck. That stung." '_Note to self: Hidan is immortal and a masochist who swears a lot. Will get along well."_ She kicked the blonde- hard. "Owowow… Hey! I thought you like me, un!!!" "Heh. This kunoichi kicks ass and seduces good, boy!" She walked up to the bloody Jashinist and poked him, like a kid who wants lollipop "Gimme popcorn." "No, bitch" "Me want popcorn now" "I said no, bitch!" "Poppy corn?" "Fuck off, whore!" "Asshole" her voice became darker instead of the squeaky- like voice a while ago. "I wanna see how good you are." Hidan said. "……Fine." The pink-haired kunoichi went on top of the silver-haired shinobi and removed his coat. She used her mouth to remove the fishnet, licking his body with her wet tongue. Then, she nibbled his earlobe. She kissed him hastily, entering her tongue in his cavern and backed off immediately, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths. "You...are...good" Hidan panted. "Popcorn?" "Why not?" To thank him, she pulled him for another kiss and in return, he guided her to her room. '**We just earned a hot kisser, girl!'** '_Heh. He is good, too.'_

As they walked out, everyone was thinking the same thing- 'I hate you Hidan' (except for Tobi, 'cause he's a good boy!).

* * *

**R&R!**

-from a far away place-  
**Tobi-** Tobi is still running!!!  
_click!_


	3. Midnight Snacks

**Yuuri:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!! :D ME WUV YOU ALL!!!  
**Tobi:** And Yuuri-san does not own Naruto  
**Yuuri:** ...Sadly...

* * *

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**'Inner Sakura'  
** **'Zetsu Black'**

**Chapter 3: Midnight Snacks**

"Hey! This isn't half bad! Everything's all new! Cool!" Sakura giggled and ran around in circles. Hidan enjoyed seeing her  
like this '_She's fucking cute…'_ Hidan thought. The medic nin turned around to come face to face with Hidan's gorgeous pink  
eyes which made her smirk. The Jashinist blushed as the girl caught him staring at her. "I-I'll be g-going now" he stuttered.  
'_What's the fucking matter with me?! I'm stuttering! SHIT! I'm Hidan for Jashin's sake!!!'_ he screamed in his mind. "Bye  
Hidan-kuuun!" she purred and hugged him. The silver haired man is now red in embarrassment.

**MIDNIGHT-** Sakura woke up to the familiar rumbling sound that came from her stomach. She groaned and began searching  
for the kitchen. '_Fuck, this place is huge! Dammit. Itachi… Kakuzu… Pein…Bathroom?'_ '**Ooh! Someone's inside!'** '_Don't start,  
inner…'_ '**I hope it's our sexy Hidan!!!'** '…' '**What? You know you want to!'** '…_There's the Kitchen!'_ She turned the lights on  
and saw Zetsu eating steak on the sink. "Zetsu-san, do you have anything I can eat?" Sakura asked, stressing on the "I"  
part. Zetsu rolled his eyes (…I think…) and asked, "Sure, what do you want?" "… Cereals…" "We're out" "…Rice" "Out"  
"Umeboshi?" "Nope" "Uh… o-" "Out" "WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE, WEED BOY?!" "She called us weed boy…" "**Let's eat her"**  
"Isn't that harsh?" "**She called us weed, dumbass"** "Still…" "Uh… Zetsu-san…" Sakura interrupted. "…Got any ramen?" "Oh,  
Yeah…" Zetsu answered, dazed. He opened a cupboard and revealed one cup of ramen. '_Note to self: Ask Pein for groceries…'_  
Sakura thought. She filled the cup with hot water and took it out after 5 minutes. Then, she remembered something, most  
likely, someone. "N-Naruto…" she whispered as a tear ran down her face. When the plant man turned to her, she was  
sobbing. '_He must think I'm a loser, weak, a crybaby… Worse- annoying'_ she thought, remembering Sasuke. But, instead, he  
did what she was totally not expecting- he hugged her comfortingly. "Zetsu-san…I-I…" she called herself stupid, not  
knowing how to reply to a very kind man. She eventually cried herself to sleep. "She's asleep" "**Let's eat her!"** "I'd like to  
see you try" "**You'll see me try!"** He came face to face to her soft, delicate face and looked at her. Suddenly, Sakura's  
eyes opened. "Zetsu-san, thank you" she whispered groggily and touched his face gently. Her lips brushed against his  
and fell asleep. He carried her back to her room and left. "What happened to the "You'll see me try", huh?!" "**Shut up".**

* * *

**Yuuri:** You guys know the drill, Read & Review, please!!!  
**Tobi:** Tobi and Yuuri-san say good-bye now!!!  
**Yuuri:** You're sooo cute!!! *cuddles Tobi*  
**Tobi:** E-END!!! HELP TOBI!!!

_Click!_


	4. Jealousy

**Yuuri:** Sorry for the late update!!!  
**Tobi:** Tobi is introducing the new member of our introducing department! giggle  
**Yuuri:** _He giggled... So cute!!!  
_**???:** Why did I let you asses drag me into this shitty mess...  
hint, hint, cuss, hint, hint....  
**Yuuri:** HIDAN-CHU~ you're sooo cute when you cuss!  
**Hidan:** blush Whatever...  
**Yuuri:** aww~ sooo cuuute!!!  
**-**skips away with Hidan (cough...dragged...cough)-  
**Tobi: **Naruto does not belong to Yuuri-chan... Lime ahead! Waaait! Tobi is cuuute too!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

Sakura went down the stairs sluggishly. She looked on her watch that Kakashi gave her for her birthday. It was  
dark blue and was decorated with small pieces of opal stones. It was also a locket with Team 7's before and  
after picture on it. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and… Sasuke- Sasuke the traitor, the avenger, the protector and the  
robber who took her heart with him. Her eyes started to glaze with tears again- this always happens whenever  
she opened the damned locket. **'Get a grip, will ya?! What if someone sees us like this? Do you know how  
much it'll get us in trouble if he sees us like this? We will be considered as weak, you idiot! Not to mention  
that ****SOMEONE****- like our Hidan for example, might be fucking jealous!!!'** _'D-Do you really think Hidan likes me?'_  
**'Can you punch the ground and send craters flying?'** _'…Thanks, inner. You seem less annoying today'_ **'I try.'** She  
stopped her crying and turned into a corner. Then she bumped into none other than… Akasuna no Sasori. "Ah!  
Sasori-san! I-I'm sorry… I…I" she stuttered. Sasori looked at her and stopped. "Oh, Sakura. Meet me in my  
room later, will you? I need help with something" he said and turned away. Since Sakura came here, she had  
always developed a sense of attraction to the redhead. The way he kept calm, cool and collected all the time  
and his gentleman persona had attracted her. **'I wonder what he wants help with… Do you think-'** _'I wouldn't  
get my hopes up, if I were you'_ **'You'll never know…'** Later that night, Sakura was wearing her tight black top  
with matching tight black shorts, black gloves and a lucky red pendant, in case something mission-y happens.  
She knocked lightly on the door and the calm voice she had always liked answered, "Come in, Sakura". Sakura  
opened the door and saw Sasori wearing an open black polo shirt and loose pants. He was sitting at the edge  
of his bed and staring at her. "Come" he whispered. She walked slowly to him, and stopped when he stood up  
and held her waist. "I'm not sure how to do this, but… I'll try to do it right" he said cautiously and pushed her  
on the bed- him on top of her. She blushed furiously and froze. Sasori neared his face to hers slowly- like he  
wasn't sure if Sakura wanted it and didn't want to upset her. Understanding the situation, she wrapped her  
arms on Sasori's neck. Now sure, he pressed his hard, cold lips gently on hers and opened his mouth. Sakura  
obliged and opened hers too with their tongues moving in rhythm with each other, as if choreographed. Sasori  
then nibbled her lips and she moaned in pleasure. Considering this as a signal, Sasori quickly took off his shirt  
and put his hands in her shirt. He rubbed her back and she shivered in his gentle touch. When his hands reached  
her spine, just above her shorts, Sakura moaned loudly, even in their kiss. Sasori rubbed that part over and  
over and she moaned in ecstasy. She arched her back and pulled his hair, causing their lips to pull apart.  
"S-Sasori… Ahh~" she murmured. Then, the door opened, revealing them to Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Pein  
in the doorway staring at them with wide eyes- except for Hidan who looked pissed to death. He then  
disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Hidan, wait!!!" Sakura called. "Sakura!" Sasori grabbed her arm and looked at  
her, begging. "I-I'm sorry…" she whispered and Sasori let go of her, eyes full of agony. It bugged her, seeing the  
people she love get hurt. She didn't know who to comfort first. Her eyes landed on Deidara and told her to go after  
Hidan- he needed her more than Sasori. She nodded and took one last glance on Sasori and disappeared. _'So,  
if I was Hidan, where would I be?'_ **'Umm… in church? A bar? Uh… his room?'** _'I doubt he'll be in a bar in this situation'_  
**'Maybe… just maybe…'** Sakura looked for Hidan everywhere in the mansion. Feeling defeated, she risked it- however  
it hurt her to even think about it- she went to the nearest bar. Then, she found him. Her heart filled with bliss when  
she saw his silver hair in view. She walked to the table quickly and froze. Hidan- her love, her life, the one who  
had sewn the holes in her heart- was kissing a whore. And not just any whore- it was Karin. Her eyes started to  
water and ran out the door, crying. She waited outside in the darkness as Hidan went out with Karin. Then,  
Deidara appeared. "Hidan, what the fucking hell are you doing? Going out with a whore to hurt Sakura-chan?  
What are you thinking? She saw you! She ran away with tears in her eyes! Why can't you see that Sakura also loves  
you?!" he spat. "If she loves me, then why would she fuck Sasori-ass, huh?! Because she's a whore! More of a whore  
than this girl!" Hidan glared and yelled. A whore. Being called a whore by Hidan sent a sword in her chest, painful and  
slow. Deidara punched Hidan- his chakra was blazing with anger. "D-Deidara?" Sakura murmured. "I don't care if you  
don't think she loves you! I can't believe you'll call such a sweet, nice and beautiful woman like her a whore! So she  
made a mistake, so what?! Does that mean you get to call her a whore?!" Deidara shrieked. _'Deidara-kun…W-Why'  
_she asked herself. Hidan got up and was about to perform his ritual on Deidara when Zetsu appeared. "They're  
coming" he announced. "Coming? Who?" Hidan asked. "The Kyuubi and his friends" he answered. Everyone's eyes  
widened- including Sakura's. "Sakura, you can come out now" Zetsu called. _'Fuck! I forgot how good Zetsu can feel  
chakra! Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ Sakura thought. She came out of hiding- eyes puffy and red from crying. "Sakura?! H-How  
much did you hear?" Hidan and Deidara asked, horrified. "…Everything."

* * *

DUM DUM DUUUM!!!  
lol...  
see yers, peepers!


	5. Scarlet

**Yuuri:** DUM DUM DUMM!!! Hidan doesn't do much in this chappie  
**Hidan:** I hate you...  
**Yuuri:** I love you too, Hidan-chuu!!!  
**Hidan:** Wait, I said-  
**Yuuri:** GLOMP!  
**Hidan:** AHHH!  
**Tobi: **-appearing out of nowhere- Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama!  
**Yuuri:** GLOMP!  
**Tobi:** Ah! Tobi is a good boy!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **Scarlet

"_Sakura?! H-How much did you hear?" Hidan and Deidara asked, horrified. "…Everything."_

"E-Everything?" Hidan asked. "Busted…" Deidara smirked. "I'm sorry, Hidan. But… I just can't  
talk to you anymore… Heck, I can't even look at you" Sakura said softly. She turned around  
and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Well, we have to go prepare, guys. **See ya, losers**"  
Zetsu said, also disappearing. "I'm such a jerk" Hidan mumbled to himself. "Well, Hidan, you  
had the best girl and threw her away like garbage when she made a mistake. That's your  
problem, now" Deidara said solemnly and took off with his clay bird, leaving Hidan alone.

"Alright, everyone's here except for Hidan," Pein looked around and saw Sakura clenching her  
fists at the name and decided to forget about it. "Everyone's going with their partners, Sakura,  
you can stay here" "What? But, Pein-chaaan!" Sakura pouted. She ran to him and bawled. "I  
wanna go! Puh-lease?" she exclaimed, giving him the puppy eyes. Pein blushed furiously and  
held her. "Change of plans. Everyone's going together" Pein announced. "Thank you, Pein-  
CHAAAN!" Sakura hugged him tighter. "Here's a cloak for your first mission" he said, handing  
her an Akatsuki cloak. "But it's too plain! Can I redecorate it?" she asked. Pein smirked and  
said, "Okay". Deidara was flabbergasted and went to his emo corner and bawled, muttering  
"But that's my design, yeah!"

Sakura worked on the cloak and made it fit her tightly and had cut the bottom part, showing  
her legs. To explain it- The cloak was sexy. Everyone stared at her. Some were blushing and  
others had nosebleed (namely, Deidara and Kisame). "Hah-zaaah! Let's go!" she shouted.  
Everyone followed her, except for Pein who stayed for missions. Sakura did hand signs and  
her hands glowed in a deep shade of crimson. Her hair grew longer and turned scarlet red,  
and her eye transformed into what looked like Sharingan, but it had a purple star in the middle.  
"Shiorie?" Itachi guessed that made her smirk. "No way, that bloodline was supposed to be  
extinct!" Kisame exclaimed. "I'm here, aren't I?" Sakura said coolly. "Well, yeah" "End of  
conversation" she waved her hand, dismissing them. "Oh, and one more thing" she said.  
"Yeah?" Kisame asked "Call me Scarlet"

* * *

**Yuuri:** I apologize for the shortness ^^;

~***Yuu-Chu***~ out!  
~***MachoMan***~ out!  
~***GoodBoy***~ out!


	6. The Battle

**Yuuri:** Alright, I don't really know that much about this chapter so...  
**Hidan:** Live with it?  
**Yuuri:** Yeah...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **Battle

* * *

The Akatsuki split up into groups of two and surrounded Naruto and the others. Sakura/Scarlet went with  
Kakuzu since Hidan wasn't with them. Itachi nodded- the cue to attack. Deidara made a huge explosion  
that got them surrounded by smoke. The Konoha ninjas were looking around, trying to find the source of  
distraction and their now-expected attacker(s).

"What the heck? Where did this smoke come from?" Naruto looked around uneasily. "Calm down, Naruto.  
I sense a familiar flow of chakra" Kakashi ordered, adjusting his headband. "Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata  
said at the same time and scanned for any opponents. "They've surrounded us!" Neji shouted, horrified.  
On cue, the Akatukis had surrounded them.

Kakashi scanned each one of them and saw the new addition. The familiar chakra was coming from this  
girl and a guy who was wearing a mask, yet he can't bring himself to the memory of whose. "Hey, they  
actually accept girls in the Akatsuki?" TenTen asked. "Of course you have seen Deidara-senpai before,  
right?" Tobi joked. "Shut up, un!" Deidara yelled. "Who is she?" Sai asked. This made Scarlet smirk, "Why,  
did Konoha forget me already?" she asked, fake-pouting and made a gash on her headband- the proof  
that she is a missing nin.

"Where's Sakura-chan? We came here for her!" Naruto yelled. "The girl has Shiorie, kid. Itachi has  
Sharingan, and we're the Akatsuki. You really shouldn't make commands like that" Kisame grinned  
mischievously. "Naruto, Shiorie is very powerful, more powerful than Sharingan, just so you know. It can  
control nature, weather, and even minds of people if that powerful. That's the reason why everyone  
who possesses this kind of ability gets killed almost immediately" Kakashi informed him.

Shikamaru, who was in the shadows, was waiting for the right time to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu.  
When given a chance, he didn't bother to hesitate and used it almost immediately. He targeted the girl,  
who interested him the most and probably the biggest threat, and launched his attack. Seeing this,  
Scarlet smirked. He was too obvious for her. The purple star in her eye glowed.

"Watch out, she's using the Shiorie!" Kakashi warned. "Eclipse Jutsu" Scarlet said and darkness  
swallowed them. A deep silence went between the two groups of ninjas. No one moved or made a  
sound. All of them were too anxious about the jutsu. What does it do? Are we gonna die? What's  
happening?

Scarlet, seeing everyone in her genjutsu, took this as a chance to capture the Kyuubi container. She  
pushed a pressure point on Naruto's neck and he fell down on her arms immediately. Scarlet carried him  
to the base and released everyone from the genjutsu. "Let's go" she smiled deviously and disappeared  
in a cloud of red smoke.

"Naruto…" the Konoha team mourned.

Scarlet changed back when they reached the base and put Naruto in one of the cells for prisoners. She  
went back to her room for a bath, but Pein 2 was there and said that Leader-sama wanted her. Sakura  
groaned- she wanted to take a bath real bad! Angrily, she went to Pein's room. What could he want  
from her now?

* * *

**Yuuri:** So, I didn't add Hidan yet  
**Hidan:** But the next one's all about me, right?!  
**Yuuri:** *sigh* Fiiine  
**Hidan:** Hell yeah!


	7. Death

**Yuuri:** Disclaimed!  
**Hidan:** Check out teh poll and vote for me, ya dipshits!  
**Deidara:** Like they'll do that, un  
**Tobi:** Vote for Tobiiii! YEAH! XDD  
**Pein:** Vote for me or die  
**Itachi:** Vote for me and I'll make your death less painful-  
**Yuuri:** Holy shit! How'd y'all get in here?!  
**Everyone:** The door...  
**Yuuri:** Dammit! I always forget to lock that! DX

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

Death

* * *

Sakura entered the room, a sneer plastered on her face. "What now?" she asked, her voice irritated.  
Pein glowered at the tone she used and made her cringe. "I have really bad news for you, Sakura" he  
said bitterly. Sakura's head was filled with confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. "It's about Hidan…"

--

Her eyes watered. She can't help it now- it has already happened, after all. Tightly, she clutched the  
sheets on her bed. He was gone. _Hidan_ was gone. Thinking about him just made her cry more. She  
opened a small, silver box and pulled out a locket with the Jashin symbol. The memory it held shook her…

"_Sakura…" Hidan called out_._ She turned around to meet Hidan's cold lips on hers_._ Her cheeks burned at the  
contact_._ He pulled away, some kind of apologetic look on his face_._ "It's just that…I think I'm in love with you,  
Sakura" he confessed_._ Sakura was startled_._ Was this the same guy that she was with when she came here?  
He was acting warmly today_._ It was very odd_.

"_Do you think you can, uh…m-m-marr-" he stammered, cheeks tinting pink_._ He turned away hastily, flushed_._  
"N-Never mind…" he said, embarrassed_._ "Wait, Hidan…" she grabbed his arm_._ "What are you trying to do?" she  
asked, suspicious_. _He sighed deeply_._ "It's just that…the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one" he said,  
his gaze on something far away_.

"_Sakura, I want to convert you…I can't sacrifice you even if I bring myself to it_._ It's weird_._ I-I think you might be  
my soul mate from another lifetime_._ I just knew it from the moment I saw you! We could be together, with  
Jashin's blessings!" he explained, though not making too much sense_._ "Hidan, I-" Sakura started_._ "I know_._ I'm  
being weird right? Just think about it- being a Jashinist, I mean…" he smiled, his face hopeful_._ "Here, have this…  
Give it to me when you decide" he said as he gave her a silver locket with Jashin's symbol_._ He took her hand and  
kissed it_._ "Choose carefully…"_

Itachi opened the door to see Sakura crying on her bed, holding a silver locket that matches Hidan's. "Sakura…"  
he started- his tone still emotionless as ever. "Go away…" she said coldly. Instead of doing what he was told to,  
he walked up to her and sat on her bed.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone…"

"Sakura, don't do this"

"Leave me alone!"

"Sakura…"

"I told you, I want to be alone!"

"Sakura…"

"Are you deaf?! Leave. Me. Alone."

"Sakura!" he shouted, authority rang in his voice. She sat still, staring at him with tears in her eyes.  
"…Hidan's dead" she whispered. "I know…" he replied and grabbed her. Tenderly, he pulled her into a hug. This  
startled Sakura. "I know how much it hurts to lose someone" he said.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat that made her eyes widen. _'Oh Kami, not another Uchiha…'_ she said to herself,  
brows creasing to show her worry. Itachi, sensing this, leaned forward and just inches away from her lips,  
whispered, "I'm not Sasuke…" Sakura looked at his eyes- and what she saw astonished her. What she saw  
was not mocking, pity, or that usual coldness that she expected. It was sincerity, companionship, and- dare  
she say it? …Love.

She closed her eyes as her lips quirked upwards to a small smile. Itachi leaned his face to hers and their lips  
connected. At first, he was gentle and careful, but as soon as he found out that she wanted him in return, he  
started to kiss her hungrily. Begging. Needing. _Wanting_. He clawed on to her and she gripped his arms, digging  
her nails into him.

Itachi pulled away, eyes shining. "I love you…" he whispered. Sakura didn't know how to respond. Sure, she l  
ikes Itachi- but is it enough _just_ to like him? Whatever it is, she knows that she likes Hidan more. Nevertheless,  
she replied what he wanted to hear. "I love you too…" she whispered back.

Itachi smiled, beaming. He pulled Sakura to yet another kiss. Sakura knows she was being unfaithful. But didn't  
Hidan cheated on him? Didn't he call her a whore? Hey, what could possibly go wrong? This is enough for her,  
she decided. As long as he doesn't hurt her, she'll be fine… But is it really what she wanted?

* * *

**Hidan:** Nooooo!  
**Yuuri:** Uh-oh... *runs off*  
**Hidan:** Get back here, bitch!

_Click!_


	8. Revenge

**Yuuri:** Disclaimed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:** Revenge

"Itachi-chaaan~!" Sakura called out. Itachi turned and his brows creased into worry. Sakura glomped him and kissed his cheek. Everyone stared. The atmosphere was dull and miserable. Sakura looked at them, a worried expression on her face. "Something wrong?" she asked. "It's Team 8- Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji" Sasori explained. Sakura looked at them all, still confused. "Sakura… They're the team who killed- most likely buried, Hidan in that really deep hole"

--

"Sakura, you shouldn't…" Itachi muttered. Sakura brushed off his continuous protests and shifted into her battle gear. She pulled on her black gloves and faced Itachi. "Let's go"

--

Sakura was chosen to go battle Team 8, along with Kakuzu. They began their journey shortly after they packed. While they were jumping from branch to branch…

"Oi, Kaku-chan" Sakura called. Kakuzu frowned.

"You want to get revenge for Hidan-kun too, ne?"

"Not even" Kakuzu snorted.

"Pfeh, I know that deep inside your five hearts, you developed a friendly relationship with Hidan-kun"

"Why do you even think that? Hidan's not the person you can actually get along with"

"However much of an ass he was, he has this magnetic personality, ya know?"

"Heh, you mean for girls? I don't swing that way, Sakura-chan"

"Not that!" Sakura snarled. "It's that you can develop a friendly relationship with him once you get to know his true self"

"Heh. You're a sharp one, aren't you?" Kakuzu complimented with a smirk. Sakura grinned and he ruffled her hair. "So, you haven't gotten over him, have you, Sakura-chan?" Kakuzu teased. Sakura looked down solemnly. "Not really…" she admitted. "Just like you said, Hidan has a magnetic personality. Once you stick, it's hard to get away," he said. _'And once you fall in love with him, it's hard to find another one again…'_** 'Cha! Be strong, girl! At least we have Itachi!'** _'True…'_

"You still love him, don't you?" Kakuzu asked suddenly. Sakura smiled sadly. Kakuzu stopped, making her halt too. "Let's make camp down there…" he said and she nodded. They each made a tent and made fire. Both of them looked at the fire, deep in thought. Then, Kakuzu stood up.

"Good night, Sakura…" he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Night…" she mumbled.

--

At dawn, they sensed the chakra signatures of Team 8. Sakura used her Shiorie and transformed into Scarlet. They hunted down Team 8 with the help of Scarlet's summoned wolf.

"Hello, Team 8," Scarlet greeted. They turned to the direction of the voice sharply and readied in a fighting stance. Shikamaru looked at her and observed her, at the same time, trying to catch her with his jutsu. Ino growled at her while Chouji stared at them, half-startled. "Give us back Sakura, bitch" Ino screeched. Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Why would I? What's she to you? This is just your mission, right?" Scarlet said scornfully. Ino looked away. Everyone knows it's true.

As Shikamaru was about to capture her with his jutsu, the star on her eye started to spin. Shikamaru's eyes widened. "What is it, Shika?" Ino asked. "Shiorie," he gasped. Scarlet smirked and literally grabbed his shadow and flipped it back. Shikamaru was carried away by the grasp and slammed into the ground, right next to Scarlet. "Shikamaru-kun!" Ino cried. Scarlet smirked. So, are they going out now?

"You guys going out now?" she said, smirking. They both scowled at her. Kakuzu sat there, watching the whole thing as he held Chouji with his string-like tentacles. Scarlet quickly disappeared and appeared behind Ino. She held her chakra-stored hand on her back and Ino shivered at the touch. Shikamaru looked at her frantically.

"Shikamaru-kun," Scarlet said in a mocking tone. "Do you know how hurtful it is to lose someone you love?" Shikamaru's brows furrowed. "What are you-" "Now you'll know the pain that you gave me for killing Hidan!" she shrieked. The star in her eye started spinning furiously and her hand glowed in a deep shade of crimson. Shikamaru's eyes widened. He ran towards them and screamed. "Nooo! Ino!" he cried. He stumbled forward, tears stinging his eyes. _'Just like what happened to Asuma-sensei… I'm so weak!'_ he screamed in his head. Scarlet's hand was sticking out of Ino's bloody chest. The poison in her hand seeped through Ino's body, giving her worse pain than she would've had to experience in death.

Shikamaru looked at her beautiful face, all bloody and hurting. Scarlet turned to face Kakuzu. "Kakuzu-kun, could you hold Shikamaru for me? I want to make him see his lover's painful death. Ino was screaming and moaning and Shikamaru begged them to rid her of the pain. They both refused. Hidan's death felt like this. Like it was their fault that Hidan died. Now, Shikamaru is experiencing it, the pain caused by a loved one's death.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but this is just revenge" Scarlet said, an innocent look crossing her face. Shikamaru's faced hardened as he mourned for his lover's death. "One thing, kid," Kakuzu said. "Don't hunt for the Akatsuki once you killed a member. Just because we're Akatsuki doesn't mean we don't care for our members" Then, they both disappeared, leaving Shikamaru with Chouji, who was blaming himself that he didn't even do anything. As they vanished, Shikamaru caught a tint of pink in the mysterious new member's hair. There's only one person who can have that hair color. With that information with him, he rushed back to Konoha, Ino on his back and Chouji on his side, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Yuuri:** Heehee~!


End file.
